


to redness & sweetness by Amber [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of to redness & sweetness by Amber read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Hey," says Firo, shortly after the chaos of gaining his immortality. "Hey," he says, urgent, like it's something important. "Can we still get drunk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	to redness & sweetness by Amber [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to redness & sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 



**Title** : to redness & sweetness  
 **Author** : Amber  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Baccano!  
 **Character** : Maiza/Firo  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : underage  
 **Summary** : "Hey," says Firo, shortly after the chaos of gaining his immortality. "Hey," he says, urgent, like it's something important. "Can we still get drunk?"  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/28065)  
**Length** 0:07:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/to%20redness%20&%20sweetness%20by%20Amber.mp3.zip)


End file.
